New Year in Ikebukuro
by AliceE.Silverstone
Summary: This is a rewrite of an old story in my old account about how Shizuo spends his new year's eve in Ikebukuro, and what ensues when a certain informant comes to town with a shocking revelation. This version is more than a one-shot though unlike the original in my old account. hope you like it and don't be afraid to review it. (rated M for future chapters) Thanks and bye!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: New Year in Ikebukuro

23:00 o'clock

Shizuo walked down the crowded streets of Ikebukuro as children screeched and laugh, running around with sparklers in hand. "The new year's coming!" They yelled as they passed him towing their mothers to the park.

"What's so great about that?" Shizuo remarked as he took another drag of his cigarette. "It's just one more year like any other." He breathed out the smoke in slowly watching as it faded into the night air.

He stopped in the park to rest, after a long day of work with Mr. Tom and walk all over town his feet were dead tired so he took a seat on a nearby bench. He leaned back breathing in another puff of nicotine; Shizuo ruffled and pulled his hair man was he bored.

"Hey, Shizuo!" A familiar voice called out the artificial blonde didn't look up he knew who was coming it was his old friend Shinra. "Hey Shizuo what are you doing all alone on New Year's Eve? Don't you have anything you're going to do?" Shinra smiled, "No plans to kiss a beauty at midnight in the square?"

Shizuo breathed out watching his smoke dissipate. "No I don't think I will." Shizuo smiled sadly "I'm just gonna go home and enjoy the countdown with some beers. I don't feel like breaking a face when I lean in for the kiss, anyway, you gonna do anything?"

Shinra smiled wider a slight pink creeping into his cheeks. "Yea, Celty and I are going to enjoy the countdown from our balcony together."

Shizuo looked up at his friend to find a stupid grin stretched across his face. "Good for you man, you get past second base with her yet?" Shizuo asked his scientist friend, Shinra blushed and grinned. "I'll take that as a yes then." the blonde smiled as he stretched out about to take his leave.

"I'll catch you next year man, I'm a go home and get started on a six pack I left in the fridge this morning." Shizuo began walking away as he heard the roar of a motorcycle and the faint call of his friend.

"Celty says have a happy new year! Bye!" and then the roar of the motorcycle began to fade. Shizuo looked back to see Shinra and Celty turning a corner off to enjoy the New Year's Eve together.

Shizuo dropped his cigarette and stomped it out as he walked further into the city, he began to rethink his idea of going home though. 'Maybe those beers aren't enough to get me drunk?' He thought when he heard another familiar voice in the crowd.

"Hey look its Shizuo-san, hey!" Mikado called over the noise of the crowd, his voice as prepubescent as ever. He was walking with someone, a girl. She had huge tits, short hair, and big glasses all in all she was cute; for a teenager.

'Well look at this,' thought Shizuo 'Mikado's got himself a lady friend.' The blonde smiled and waved over to the teens, they waved back and continued on their way, 'they're probably going to the city square to kiss at the stroke of midnight.' Shizuo smiled.

Mikado had changed a bit since Kida had left, and since then he's shown a bit more confidence as well. He even had the guts to ask Anri on a date tonight. Way to go Mikado.

23:30

Shizuo looked at his watch and saw it'd only been half an hour since he'd checked it last. "Slowest hour of the whole damn year!" He cursed turning the corner, and there it was his old job. The bar he'd worked at was just up ahead and he knew that's where he'd end the year.

He walked into the bar to be greeted by his old boss, the blonde sat at an empty stool and asked for his favorite drink Jack Daniels on the rocks. He loved the way it burned a little when he took a swig. 'Yea I can spend some time here,' he thought asking for another glass.

23:50

It's been 20 minutes since Shizuo walked into the bar he once called a work place and in those 2o minutes he drank like a fish. He'd had 3 shots of tequila 5 glasses of Jack on the rocks and Smirnoff.

"Damn it when's the damn clock gonna say it's midnight already?!" He retorted looking at the clock that hung above the bar. The smooth jazz and booze being the only things keeping him relatively calm. Then the bars door chimed as another patron walked in and pulled up a chair next to Shizuo.

"A white Russian for me bartender." Shizuo knew that voice and if it weren't for the all the numbing alcohol in his system he would've broken the bar on the damn flea's head.

"What the fuck are you doing here flea?" Shizuo growled at Izaya gripping his glass tighter making crack before shattering to pieces under the power of his force.

"I'm here to fulfill my new year's resolution Shizu-chan, what might you be doing here," Izaya asked. His eyes piercing into Shizuo's.

The latter sighed "Just get the fuck out of here I'm not in the fucking mood to deal with you right now so buzz of fucking flea." His sentence was slurred and almost incoherent he was shitfaced drunk. This made Izaya's task all that much easier.

"Well no I'm not leaving until I've completed my resolution shizu-chan so I guess you're out of luck." Izaya chuckled when the blonde glared at him. He just loved to get a rise out this man, but that's not what he came down to Ikebukuro to do.

"Say Shizu-chan aren't you curious as to what my resolution is?" Shizou really couldn't give a single fuck as to what it might be, and the informant knew, it but he went on anyway. "It's to become your lover Shizu-chan." He said it so matter of factly Shizuo was awestruck.

"Da Fuck did you say flea?" Izaya blushed and looked away "Answer me damn it!" the blonde screamed when he got no immediate response.

"I said I want to become Shizu-chan's lover, I love Shizu-chan, so…." Izaya trailed off unable to explain more than that. Shizuo didn't know what to think at this point, except it's just Izaya being an asshole again, but the look on his face looked so sincere and he was so fucking drunk he just couldn't process it.

"Hey Shizuo, it's closing time can you take your lover's quarrel somewhere else for the night?" The bartender asked as cleaned off the last glasses for the night. Shizuo left a atleast double his order of drinks and walked out of the bar as the clock struck twelve.

24:00

"Bout' fucking time this year ended." He cursed and wobbled his way back to his apartment, Izaya following close behind unnoticed.


	2. Chapter 2 Intamacy

Chapter two: Intimacy

The air felt cooler against Shizuo's skin as he made the short walk to his apartment, a smaller figure following close behind. Shizuo couldn't give two fucks for his newly acquired shadow, thanks to all the mind numbing alcohol that rushed through his system, but said figure was cackling behind him. Surely the blonde's short fuse was being tested, and since his resolution had finally come into effect at the stroke of midnight, he couldn't let it get the better of him again.

"No! Not this time. I'm not going to explode because of this fucking flea." He mumbled as he finally made it to the door way of his humble abode, problem was he locked the door. Fuck it was always a battle every time he tried to unlock the stupid thing when intoxicated. He fumbled for his keys searching all his pockets until he heard a gentle jiggle come from behind him. When he looked back Izaya was holding them gingerly in his hands wearing his iconic smirk.

"Looking for these Shizu-chan?" He asked innocently jiggling the keys again. Shizuo leaned his head against his door hoping its cool touch would calm his hot head. The blonde let out a deep breath, just like Mr. Tom had told him to do when he needed to calm down, then he looked over his shoulder a forced smile sprawled on his face.

"Yes Izaya-kun I was looking for them, now can I have them back so I get some fucking rest?!" It was as sweet as he could manage, but at least neither signs nor doors were ripped from there hinges so that's a win in Shizuo's eyes.

Izaya smiled back at his conquest a mischievous glint in his dark eyes. "Yes I'll give them back, but on one condition." Shizuo let out another deep breath and nodded. "I want you to let me stay the night."

Shizuo balked at the request. How did the flea expect to be let in after his little confession at the bar? Shizuo was no homo-phob but he just didn't feel like getting raped that night so of course he should decline. But he couldn't give two fucks about it now he just wanted to get some sleep. "Fine just gimme the fucking keys already." He ran his fingers through his blonde locks, internally cursing himself for accepting the proposition.

Izaya looked almost ecstatic about being granted entry, so much so he seemed more child like to Shizuo, it made the blonde smile but that's probably the booze. Like he'd ever genuinely smile at anything to do with this fucker. "Okay step aside then and I'll unlock the door." Izaya smiled nudging his host aside. "What, did you really think I'd let you do it? You're completely shitfaced Shizu-chan, if I let you do it we'd be outside till next year." Izaya chuckled as he turned the key.

"Alright whatever just let me in already." Shizuo blushed at the too true statement. Izaya chuckled again seeing the red seep into the blonde's cheeks was a first. He liked it and silently hoped to see more of that side of Shizuo.

The young informant sauntered through the threshold followed by the clumsy drunken Shizuo. Finally the blonde could get some rest. He plopped on his bed as soon as he entered his room Izaya leaned against the door way smiling over at Shizuo.

"Are you really that tired?" Asked Izaya, but his only response was the sound of Shizuo's steady breaths. "You fell asleep? Seriously how careless can you be Shizu-chan, you didn't even close your front door." The young informant closed it for him. "You didn't even take off your shoes, or your belt." Izaya undid his shoes and belt and tossed them aside. "You're even still wearing your bowtie and vest, really Shizu-chan."

Izaya smirked as he undid the bowtie along with a few buttons of his pristine dress shirt, leaving the larger males neck slightly exposed. Izaya took the small window of opportunity to plant a small kiss at the base of his neck. Then He continued to undress the unconscious man until all that was left on him were his boxers and his undershirt. Izaya's eyes crawled over every inch of the sleeping blonde committing every curve of every muscle to memory.

"Shizu-chan," he breathed a shade of pink making its way on to his cheeks. He stripped of his fur trimmed jacket and black jeans eyes still scanning over the sleeping blonde's body in the dim moonlight. He crawled closer to Shizuo's face careful not to disturb him.

"Shizu-chan I really like you Shizu-chan." The blush in Izaya's cheeks had grown redder as he closed the distance between them. Their lips were now only a hairsbreadth away from each other but Izaya pulled back. He was satisfied by just being here, being able to see Shizuo this way was more than enough for now.

So the young informant nuzzled close to Shizuo and took a deep breath through his nose relishing the musky scent of his beloved monster."Goodnight Shizu-chan." He whispered smiling, he could feel Shizuo's heart as it beat strong and constant. It was going to be a good year he could feel it.

Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya holding him close making the young man smile even greater as his eyes slid closed for the night. All the while unaware that the blonde's were wide open.


	3. Found Affections

Chapter 3: Found Affections Delicious Concoctions

The sunlight poured into the small apartment making Shizuo squint as he tried to adjust to the bright assault. His killer headache was enough discomfort now he had to deal with the constant brightness of the sun.

He groaned groping around his bed in search of his sunglasses, hoping they would provide some relief. He came into contact with something soft, something, that was not his pillow.

Shizuo turned to see what this mysteriously soft object could be and his eyes doubled in size as he took in the sight of what his hand hovered over. He gaped at the sleeping Izaya that lay next to him, his hand just above the informant's raven hair.

He pulled back his hand slowly recalling the events of the previous night. Izaya's confession, their agreement for the night, and how the raven haired informant had reacted to him. The proximity of their faces, the heat that had emanated off the flea when Shizuo had held him close, and the way he had embraced someone he had so desperately tried to kill countless times before.

"Da fuck was I thinking?" Shizuo whispered shielding his eyes with his arm. Shizuo had been completely inebriated last night but he knew who he was holding, he knew what he had been saying, and he knew who had been undressing him. So why did he let it happen? Why did he not do those things himself? "I wasn't even that tired damn it, so why the fuck did…why did I let him do that?" He asked himself glancing over to the sleeping male beside him.

Izaya looked peaceful almost sweet in his sleep, he was completely defenseless right now unconscious in Shizuo's bed. The blonde would definitely have the advantage here, if he wanted to harm the flea. But he didn't want to harm him; Shizuo just gazed at the sleeping man beside him. Izaya stirred under Shizuo's stare sighing, no, more like muttering something in his sleep.

"Shizuo...Hmm." Izaya mumbled a shade of red creeping into his cheeks. Shizuo flushed what could he be dreaming of? Shizuo moved closer to the informant's flushed ear and whispered to him.

"Hey Izaya what am I doing to you?" Izaya responded with a small moan making the blonde flush a deeper shade of red. Shizuo really had to know what was going on in this guy's subconscious now, so he tried again. "Tell me what I'm doing Izaya." He growled into the latter's ear again. This time Izaya spoke.

"Shi..Shizuo is so.." Izaya moaned in his sleep but that didn't answer much, so Shizuo tried another approach.

"Tell me what I'm doing or I'll stop Izaya-kun." Izaya whimpered, shaking his head slightly in protest. Whatever the blonde was doing to the informant in his dream he didn't want it to end. Shizuo couldn't help but blush and smirk at that fact. "Well then," he cooed. "Properly tell me what I'm doing."

Izaya moaned again his face flushed. "Shizu...Shizuo is so deep inside. Shizuo is fucking Izaya and it feels so go..good." Izaya moaned quietly, he looked so pleased, he was enraptured by this dream and Shizuo was full blown tomato red by what he'd just heard.

The blonde couldn't believe it he, rose from his bed and headed for the bathroom. He'd need a cold shower to cool off. He entered his bathroom greeted by his red reflection and brushed his teeth quickly; he turned on the cold water and jumped in. The sudden cold rush made him flinch but it was a welcome sensation, just what he needed.

"Fuck, flea really?" He cursed letting the icy water wash over his body. He looked over to the door and noticed he'd forgotten to close it. If Izaya woke up anytime soon he'd have a clear view of the blonde's naked state. Shizuo blushed "You'd have a fucking field day if you could see me now wouldn't you Izaya?" Shizuo smiled to himself, whatever, he could provide some service if necessary but doubted his guest would want to wake from that dream anytime soon.

When he was finished with his shower he wrapped a clean towel around his waist and walked back into his room. He searched through his drawers for some underwear and a white beater as he dried his hair with a smaller towel. He was so glad he had a day off today he could just sit around and watch one of Kasuka's movies.

His dropped the towel from his waist letting it pool at his feet as he pulled up his boxers to replace it. He slipped on his white beater and turned to find a very red informant gawking at him. Shizuo blushed, he'd had almost forgotten Izaya was even in his apartment. Izaya was silent just staring at the monstrous man of his affections.

"Well.." Shizuo broke the silence that had built up between them. "Did you enjoy the show?" Izaya looked away and gave a nod. Shizuo chuckled, "Wow you're seriously shameless huh?" Izaya looked back at his host an eyebrow raised. "First you just announce how dream me fucked you and now, wow flea." Izaya's face fell and turned full on scarlet.

"W..what?!" He screamed at the blonde, hiding under the covers hoping he could disappear somehow. "Wh..when did I say that? I bet you're lying!" Shizuo smiled It was the first time he'd seen this side of Izaya it was almost cute, how bashful he was.

"You talk in your sleep you know, so this morning I just happened to hear you moan my name, it was kind of embarrassing you know." Shizuo chuckled pulling the covers off of the bashful Izaya. "You showed me some pretty cute expressions you know." He continued to tease the young informant. "You kept saying how good it felt to have me in you." Shizuo blushed as he looked down upon his dejected guest.

The raven haired man covered his face shyly still hoping a chasm would open up and swallow him, at least then he'd be able to hide from this man's intense chocolate gaze. He remembered saying those things at the command of the Shizuo in his dream but to think he said it out loud. "I…I'm sorry you had to hear that." Izaya mumbled burying his face in the closest available pillow.

Shizuo pulled Izaya by his arm to face him; Izaya turned his head refusing to look into his host's eyes. "Hey it's embarrassing but not offensive, so don't worry about it so much flea. Now get up I'm a make breakfast." Shizuo pulled his guest out of bed and into the kitchen.

"You're the guest so what you wanna eat?" Izaya looked over at Shizuo the shock evident on his face. He couldn't believe what was more shocking the fact Shizuo was making breakfast or that he hadn't kicked him out by now.

Shizuo glared back when he got no response only to meet eyes with a very confused gaze. "What?" He growled "I know I'm a hot head, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to be hospitable." Izaya smiled, it was a sincere smile not that iconic smirk Shizuo was used to seeing, and it took the blonde aback. "Well what you wanna eat?" Shizuo asked again turning back to his stove.

"Scrambled eggs are fine." Izaya walked over to Shizuo rolling up his sleeves, making his host raise a suspicious brow. "I'm helping okay I don't think you have much experience in the kitchen, am I right?"

Shizuo's brow furrowed as he retorted, "And you do?" Izaya shrugged.

"I used to make my sister's lunch and stuff when I was still living at home so yea, I'd say I have the upper hand in the kitchen." Izaya nudged Shizuo playfully, the blonde did the same, but his playful nudge almost knocked his guest over. Shizuo caught his hand helping him gain his balance again.

The blonde felt a jolt run through his arm making him drop Izaya's hand almost as soon as he had held it. "Sorry about that I'm not that good at holding back." Shizuo flushed embarrassed, making Izaya smile again.

"its cool nothings broken so I'm alright." Izaya walked over to the fridge grabbed 6 eggs, some milk, and butter. "You have a skillet?" He asked as he looked through the small kitchen for the item needed to cook.

Shizuo pulled a skillet from the pantry above him and flashed it to the informant triumphantly. Izaya just chuckled and instructed him to place it on the stove. Shizuo turned the dial to six on his stove and placed the skillet over the flame that sprung from it.

"Alright, now we need to mix the eggs with the milk in a bowl. You do have cereal bowls right?" Izaya teased Shizuo pulled out a bowl from its corresponding pantry and handed it to his guest. Izaya then cracked the eggs, two at a time, letting them plop into the bowl. Once all six were in he stirred them up with a fork. "Hand me the milk." He said a hand held out; Shizuo gave him the milk and watched as Izaya stirred it in with the eggs seamlessly.

"Wow I guess you do have the upper hand when it comes to cooking huh?" Shizuo mumbled as he gazed at Izaya. The latter was so lost in his task he hadn't even heard, so he just stepped over to the skillet and rubbed the butter over its hot surface, making a gratifying sizzle resound through the apartment.

"Alright it's ready." The informant smiled and poured the contents of the cereal bowl into the skillet making another sizzle resonate through the room. Shizuo just walked over to his breakfast bar leaned back to have a better view of Izaya in his element.

When the raven haired man looked up from his task to reach for a pinch of salt and pepper he was met with an intense set of chocolate eyes. The wave of heat that flowed through him was assurance enough that he was turning tomato red again; Shizuo's small smirk was just further proof.

"C...Can you hand me some salt and pepper please?" Izaya's gray eyes darted back to his cooking; his hands idly mixed the contents of the skillet as Shizuo sprinkled in some salt and pepper.

"Is that enough?" The blonde asked the blushing raven who just nodded in response. The latter's face was now only a light shade of pink as he mixed the eggs again as they solidified.

"Okay this is just about ready so," Izaya looked up again to see Shizuo still staring at him intently. Their eyes met and Izaya lingered there but ultimately looked away. "N...now we need some plates, can you get those?" Izaya stuttered Shizuo's gaze was just too much that it knocked him senseless.

Shizuo nodded and pulled two plates out of his pantry. He set them on the table right across from each other. Izaya walked over to the table filling a plate with fluffy pale yellow eggs and then the next, Shizuo just hovered over watching him the whole time.

Izaya placed the skillet in the sink and sat down at the table, Shizuo sat as well. "Oh wait I forgot about the forks my bad." Izaya said about to stand but Shizuo was already on his feet pulling out their utensils from a small drawer. "Thanks Shizu-chan."

"I should thank you instead," Shizuo muttered as he handed his guest a fork. "You did do most of the work for this." Izaya blushed when his hand brushed over Shizuo's as he took his fork.

"You can thank me after you've tasted my cooking, you might not even like it." Shizuo sat down again shaking his head.

"No there's no way this won't taste good I could see how much you liked, I'd even say loved making this, so there's no way for it not to taste good." Izaya blushed and took his first bite of his breakfast. The blonde across from him smiled at his bashful reaction, and took his first forkful of food.

Shizuo began to chew but slowly came to a stop. Izaya looked up at his host and was shocked by what he was faced with. Shizuo Heiwajima the strongest man in Ikkebukuro was tearing up in front of him.

"Sh…Shizu-chan?... See I knew you wouldn't like it, you don't have to eat it, it's okay." Izaya muttered as he reached to clear Shizuo's plate, but his hand was stopped mid-reach.

"Don't move that plate." Shizuo ordered making a sweet shiver run through Izaya. Shizuo released his guest and continued to eat his breakfast. Every once in a while Shizuo reached up to wipe a stray tear from his eyes.

"Hey Shizu-chan if it's bad you don't have to eat it really just let me throw it away." Izaya mumbled tears welling up in his eyes as well. He averted his eyes from his gracious host and when he looked back Shizuo's plate was empty.

"If you think I would give this food up you have another thing coming Izaya-kun. These are seriously the best scrambled eggs I've ever eaten in my life. Kasuka's chefs can't even compare to your cooking." Shizuo grinned making Izaya blush again.

"I'm glad you liked it Shizu-chan." Izaya scratched the back of his neck nervously Shizuo walked over to the smaller man and ruffled his raven hair.

"So you serious about what you told me last night?" The blonde asked, Izaya's eyes widened and he nodded in response. "Well, I have a resolution too you know." The raven looked up at his host and asked.

"What's your resolution Shizu-chan?" Shizuo looked down at his guest and bent down so their faces were a hairs breath apart. "Sh..Shizu-chan what are…?"

Shizuo smiled and walked away from his flushed guest "It was not to explode when I see you anymore. I honestly was gonna try to avoid you to accomplish that but I guess I can't huh?"

Izaya frowned as he watched his blonde monster put on his everyday close. "Why won't you be able to then?" He asked rising from his seat at the table.

"Well because I can't really avoid someone I like can I?" Izaya was stopped in his tracks when he registered what his host had just said. "We should hang out more Izaya-kun, I never really gave you a chance to begin with did I? I mean Shinra told me, we would get along if we weren't trying to kill each other every time we met. Who would have guessed he'd be right." Shizuo chuckled as he walked back to the kitchen.

When he reached the entryway he saw little crystals gleam as they fell from Izaya's flushed cheeks. Shizuo walked over to his guest and lifted his head up by his chin. When they were finally face to face he leaned down and gave the informant a small peck on his forehead. "There's no need to cry Izaya-kun." He mumbled Izaya nodded wiping at his eyes.

"I'm just happy is all eheh." Izaya hugged Shizuo closely and the latter returned the gesture, as gently as he could. Izaya's eyes scanned the room and found a clock ticking in the corner it was 10:45 in the A.M. which meant he had to get going. "I have to go for now. Namie is probably waiting for me at the office but we could hang out later."

Shizuo ruffled his guest hair and smiled. "Alright see you later I guess, I'll just be here." Izaya nodded and got dressed, with a final wave goodbye he walked out into the cold winter air a faint blush covering his cheeks.


End file.
